fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria To Go!
Papa's Donuteria To Go''!'' will be the 10th To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on April 15, 2019. The game is scheduled to be released on June 7, 2019. Description You just got a new job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point! The pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass for the amusement park right outside the shop. It's not all fun and games though: Now you also have to cook delicious donuts every day for all of the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. You'll need to prepare donuts using a variety of doughs and shapes, then toss them in the fryer and cook both sides until they're just right. Finish the delicious donuts with tasty fillings, icing, and toppings before serving them to your hungry customers. First-time visitors may just order one donut to try, but repeat customers can't get enough and will start ordering more donuts when they visit! Powder Point also celebrates different holidays year-round, so get ready to unlock new festive ingredients as you play through the holidays! HOLIDAY FLAVORS - Celebrate the seasons in Powder Point with delicious holiday flavors! Your customers will order donuts with a dizzying array of seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new donut shapes, fillings, icing, drizzles, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new tasty flavors. SERVE SPECIAL RECIPES - Earn Special Recipes from your customers, and serve them as the Daily Special in the Donuteria! Each Special has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. Master each special to earn a special prize! CUSTOMIZE YOUR WORKERS - Play as Tony or Scooter, or create your own custom character to work in the donut shop! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features * Hands-on donut shop in the Papa Louie universe * All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens * Multi-task between preparing, frying, filling, and topping * Custom chefs and drivers * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 121 customers to serve with unique orders * Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 117 ingredients to unlock Previews * 04/15/19: Coming Soon: Papa’s Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12334 * 04/24/19: Sneak Peek: Universal App! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12419 * 05/04/19: Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12541 * 05/11/19: Sneak Peek: Evolving Orders! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12580 * 05/18/19: Sneak Peek: The Dough Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12637 * 05/25/19: Sneak Peek: The Fry Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12714 * 06/01/19: Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12819 * 06/03/19: 4 Days Until Papa's Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12830 Workers * Tony * Scooter * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Fry Station * Build Station Customers # (Tutorial) # (After Tutorial) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Day 2) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) # (Rank 62) # (Rank 63) # (Rank 64) # (Rank 65) Closers # Rudy (Monday) # Hank (Tuesday) # Quinn (Wednesday) # Crystal (Thursday) # Radlynn (Friday) # Xolo (Saturday) # Jojo (Sunday) Locals * Mr. Bombolony * ???? Holidays * Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) (Favored by Bruna Romano, Hugo, James, Johnny, Cooper, Duke Gotcha, Matt, Mitch, and Tohru) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) (Favored by Akari, Maggie, Rhonda, Vincent, Whiff, Willow * Thanksgiving (November) (Favored by Cecilia * Christmas (December) (Favored by Mousse * New Year (January) (Favored by Franco, Hope, Sprinks the Clown * Mardi Gras (February) * St. Paddy's Day (March) * Easter (April) (Favored by Mandi * Sugarplex Film Fest (May) * Summer Luau (June) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Favored by Alberto * Sky Ninja Returns (August) Mini-Games * Pop Dart (Sunday) * Blender Ball (Monday) * Mitch's Mess (Tuesday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Wednesday) * Fashion Flambé (Thursday) * Home Run Derby (Friday) * Hallway Hunt (Saturday) Ingredients Doughs * Regular Dough (Start) * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) Shapes Cutters * Round Shape Cutter (Start) * Ring Shape Cutter (Start) * Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Sprinks the Clown) Icings * Clear Glaze (Start) * Blue Nimbus Icing (Start) * Chocolate Icing (Start) * Powdered Sugar (Start) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked at Day 2 with Alberto) * Vanilla Icing (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Matt) Sprinkles * Cosmic Coconut (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Akari) Drizzles * Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) Fillings * Boston Cream (Start) * Strawberry Jelly (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Mousse) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia * This is the first To Go! game to have Sugarplex Film Fest in the holiday line-up. * Both Papa's Donuteria To Go! and Papa's Donuteria are the 10th Game of their type. * This is the first game where a worker appears as a closer. * This is the first game where Emmlette doesn’t favor Maple Mornings, even though it’s in the game. * Each customer during Halloween has a costume: ** Doan is dressed as a Zombie ** Big Pauly is dressed as TBA. ** Willow, Brody, Trishna & the closers retain the same costumes as before Gallery announce sm.jpg comingsoon blog banner.png sneakpeek donuteriatogo01.png blog_universal_sm.jpg sneakpeek_donuteriato2.png blog_evolve1.jpg blog_evolve2.jpg blog_evolve3.jpg sneakpeek_donut04.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:2019 Games